Kendall and Logan sonfic
by btr is awesome121
Summary: A collection of songfics around Kendall and Logan's break up they make up
1. Landslide

**A/N This is my first songfic. Well, serious it starts with Kendall and Logan breaking up but they get back together… I promise anyway Disclaimer I don't own BTR or the song this song is called Landslide by the Fleetwood Mac. Also this is Kendall's **_**POV**_

_I took my love_

_And I took it down_

_I climb a mountain_

_Then I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the_

_Snow covered hills_

_Where the landslide brought me down_

Logan and I used to hang out here at the pond. We played ice hockey with Carlos and James in the winter. We swam together in the summer. We just hung out in the fall and spring. Why did he break my heart? It's like the mountain I climbed just made me change my course…does that make sense? I guess I don't know about my feelings. I mean I love Logan, I'm hurt he doesn't love me back. I'm confused because he seemed to enjoy being my boyfriend.

_Ohhhh_

_Mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

_Can the child within my heart_

_Rise above?_

_Can I handle the sail through the changing?_

_Ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons?_

_Of my life_

_Uh, ohhh_

_(Uh, ohhh)_

_Uh, ohhh_

_(Uh, ohhh)_

_Ohhhh_

As I walked home I could have sworn I saw Logan's face in the sky. Is this really what love feels like? Can't I be that seventeen year old again? My mom greeted me, I gave her a sad 'hello' and walked up to my room. This wasn't a surprise, She's been trying to cheer me up ever since Logan and I broke up. Unlike when Jo and I broke up she still tried and I cheered up almost immediately. Logan mean more to me then Jo and unlike Jo he didn't cancel because he had filming or interviews. I did try to be a great boyfriend to him.

_Well I've been afraid of_

_Changin'_

_Cause I built my life_

_Around you…_

_But time makes_

_You bolder_

_Children get older_

_And I'm getting older_

_Too _

I was afraid of this. He was changing. I built my life around protecting Logan. Like my mom said times make you bolder. I guess I mean I can walk around Minnesota and not cry like I did when we first came back from L.A. We are getting older we aren't children any more. I miss him a lot. _STOP IT! He doesn't love you_ I mentally shouted at myself. I'm 22 now Logan dumped me when we were seventeen. I shouldn't be feeling this way it's time to move on whatever it takes.

_Soooo…_

_I took this love_

_And I took it down_

_Yeahhhh…_

_If you climb a mountain and ya_

_Turn around…_

_And if you see my reflection in the_

_Snow cover hills_

_Where a land slide brought me do_

I went downstairs, and out of our house. I wasn't going back to college…not yet. I started walking to Logan's house. I knocked and was hoping Logan answered it

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Logan asked

Me having my hand in my pocket "We need to talk" I said

**A/N Oh my god…enjoy R&R**


	2. Apologize

**A/N This is in the POV of Logan. This is the squeal to **_**Landslide**_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down..._

_But wait..._

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" I questioned

"We need to talk," Kendall said

"About what?" I asked in a softer tone. I missed him so much, I was stupid to dumb him.

"Life, I know you got in to medical school how is it?" Kendall asked

"Good…uh why don't you come in," I said leading him into my house.

"Cool, dating anybody?" Kendall asked looking down

"No, how about you, I mean your Kendall Knight girls and guys throw themselves at you and how's college I mean you got a scholarship to the college of your dreams," I said trying to get the guilty look out of his eyes.

"No I'm not dating I can't find anyone as sweet and caring as you and college is good I'm playing ice hockey like I've always wanted but… I don't know I just don't feel complete anymore yeah I _was_ Kendall Knight the guy who had everything good going for him but it's not the same anymore." Kendall said I can't believe that he doesn't feel complete without me anymore he has Carlos. James is still in L.A filming a new movie. Out of all of this James get to chase his dream. Carlos still visits him every weekend. He says that he and James managed a perfect long distant relationship. I'm happy for them. Kendall and I are still friends but I wish I was his man again

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around_

_And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late..._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late, too late, oh, oh._

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_But it's nothing' new, yeah!_

_I loved you with a fire red,_

_Now it's turning' blue_

After Kendall left, I face-timed James. James said it's too late to apologize to Kendall, sure he still wants me but if he really needed me he sacrifice anything for me. Even though James is partly right I need Kendall. It's not new I felt this way for about 2 years. I need Kendall, I hope he takes me back. I never meant for this to happen, we were fighting and Kendall tried to make it right but I rejected him so many times. How could he still love me? I don't know how he could love me again…but he still does.

_And you say..._

_Sorry, like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late, whoa!_

_It's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

I did the rest of my school work. It took longer because I was thinking about Kendall. When he came up to me, he looked so sad. I know I should at least talk to him, I'm not that mean right? I still love Kendall but it's complicated. I'm scared I'll hurt him again


	3. She will be loved

**A/N This is probably my favorite song by Maroon 5 "she will be loved" Any way yes I'm working on both stories at the same time. This is Kendall's **_**POV**_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

I was kinda glad I saw Logan. I'm still a little hurt and confused why he dumbed me. He was really gorgeous when I saw him. ye I know he has always had a low self-steam and I've always tried to help him. I still remember when he was dating Jett and then he was dating Mercedes, then Camille. I mean it seemed like he always belonged to someone else.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

When I visited Logan yesterday I wasn't planning on even going. I was going to the rink about 4 miles away but somehow I ended up at Logan's. I guess it's been a second home before I was dating someone.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I used to spend all my time waiting for Logan to come home from math-letes or whatever stupid academic extra credit thing he do. Once it was raining and I waited at the corner of his block till he got home. When he did get home I pulled him into a bear hug. I don't get it he walks around feeling like he's not perfect, you see it in that smile of his…it's broken. To Carlos, James, and me he's perfect and that's before the fact he accepted us as friends. We love him like a brother, that's for sure no matter if we are dating or not I still love him like a brother.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

I had a dream last night that Logan tapped on my window then he was at the front door. He said I want to make you feel beautiful. I couldn't help but whimper when I woke up. Could it be that I'm insecure is that why he dumped me? It really could be that. After we broke up I vowed not to be like I was.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah._

Logan and I can still be an item we can try our best I still love him. And if he didn't love me back he wouldn't let me in the other day. Is there hope for us? We've compromise when we were fighting. I will still want him back anytime. I know I would never move on.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I love him with all my heart and I never stop loving him. I spoke to Camille last night she said I should go get my man back. She told me that I'm Kendall Knight, someone who wants something he tries is very best to get it. Camille said she loved both of us like her own brothers and that she fly in just to smack both of us if we didn't sort things out. Only she is crazy enough to do that. I don't mind though I know she's joking.

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

I know where Logan hides when he's mad or angry. Knowing I'd be there for him 'goodbye' doesn't mean anything but thank you from him.

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

I just wish he never said goodbye. I still love him with all my heart. I walked back to his house and was relived to see he opened the door. I could tell he was crying. I didn't say anything I just wrapped my arms around his small frame. He just cried into the crook of my neck.

"Shh. It's gonna be ok Logie, I promise please stop crying," I said. Out of no where he kissed me. I kissed him back. God I missed that. I missed that so much.

**A/N I did that on purpose so the next song could be Just A Kiss by ****Lady Antebellum. Yay! I love all the positive feed back I get on my other story**


	4. Authors note

**A/N**

Hey so I'm gonna work on a few stories at a time crazy I know can't help it. Anyway I don't own any of the songs and I'll use the disclaimer more often anyway whats next is:

**Landslide**

**Apologize**

**She will be loved**

**Just a kiss**

Feel free to PM me with requests


End file.
